


The Mischevious Captain

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet happening after The Cricket Game and with a special prompt inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mischevious Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the dear Snowanchester on Tumblr for betaing this work for me!

“Hey, Hook!” Emma waited for two minutes before turning back and walking in the direction she came in.

“That stupid pirate, he tells me to come to the bloody docks in the middle of the night, it’s fucking pouring and he isn’t even here!” Emma was ranting to herself. It was a bad habit that she had, scolding herself when she did something illogical or wrong, and now she was thinking that she had trusted the wrong guy… again.

“Looking for me, lass?” The voice came from… nowhere. Emma was looking over the docks but Hook was not to be seen. Suddenly, she heard a sound and he appeared, right in front of her.

“What the hell!”

“Oy, calm down Swan, the witch has made my ship invisible, you can only see me when I’m off it.” He walked closer to her. The boundaries of personal space seemed unknown to him.

Emma looked at him sternly and took a step back. She crossed her arms in front of her to warm herself up a little. She had only taken her leather jacket with her and she was freezing.

“Whatever, did she take the bait?”

“Oh, that she did. I don’t know how you did it, but she saw everything and she entirely believes that the Queen is broken and that it’s her time to come in play.”

“Great, that gives us an advantage. How is Archie doing?” Her back was stiffening because of the cold and some drops were falling inside her leather jacket. Hook was just standing there under the rain, seemingly unfazed by it, but again he was a pirate, he was probably used to being cold and wet. She was trying not to show how cold she was because knowing him, he would use it as an excuse to grab her again, or do some inappropriate thing that her body might think good for her.

“Who?”

“Archie, you know the guy Cora pretended to kill?”

“Oh yes, the cricket. He is better now that he knows he is safe and he has told some very interesting tales.”

“Did he, now? You got what you needed about Mr. Gold? _Without_ using any unlawful methods, I hope for you.” _Fuck it_ , she thought. She started moving around a little, one step backward, one step forward, and she tried discreetly to move her hands up and down along her arms.

“No worries, love, he was very willing to talk after I cooked him dinner. Did I tell you? I am an amazing cook, you should come by, after this nasty witch business is settled, of course, we could have some fun.” While she had been walking backward he had stepped forward and was now a few inches away from her, she could feel the heat coming from his chest and the openings in his leather jacket.

“Hmm… Let me think, _nope_ I’m not available.” She was trying to look down at him, but he was standing close to her and taller than her so it only managed to make her look like an indignant child, she could see on his face that he was holding back a smile but she could not stop the pretense or she would end up laughing with him and all her work at keeping him at bay would have been for nothing. She could not afford to have him close, she could not afford another betrayal, especially now that she had Henry to care for.

“Oh really, lass, you’re giving me the cold shoulder now? But you were so available before when we had our little rendez-vouses.”

“Our _meetings_ were about our deal, deal which is over now. You warned me about Cora and helped us fool her and in exchange you had your information about Gold. This is it, Cora has believed at Regina’s act and she will act soon, when she does we will be ready for her and after that you will be able to go after Gold if you want, _as long as you do not harm anyone else in this town_ , we clear on that?” 

“Yes you bloody woman you have made your point clear enough!” He started doing an annoying high-pitched voice. “You do not go after Belle, you do not use Belle or anyone else as bait for Gold and you do NOT cause a wreck in _my_ town.” He had turned angry while talking, she could see it in his eyes and his body, his hand was balled in a fist and he was almost seething with anger. He started walking towards Emma, she had no choice but to step back until she encountered a wall.

She was starting to feel worried that this anger streak would not pass as quickly as the other ones. When they had met the first time and she had set the conditions in which he would get his information he had thrown a tantrum and stabbed his hook through a window glass, two minutes later, he was back to his flirting self. Emma was worried about his anger streaks, it felt like he was hiding behind the flirting pirate façade and hiding the monster full of anger and aching for revenge inside.

His body was now pressed against her, she could feel his chest against hers and his heart beating so fast against her. His hooked hand was leaning over the wall, up over her head and his face was millimeters away from hers, his storm blue eyes searching into her soul. Then he smiled, mischief obvious in his eyes, his whole demeanor changed, his body that was tense, as if ready to attack, relaxed and he stepped back from her.

“You know what Swan, I think the deal is not over, you still owe me for the stunt you pulled at the beanstalk. But since I am a gentleman, I will only ask of you a kiss.” He used his hook to play with some of her hair, his hand leaning gently over her hips

“You can’t be serious.” She growled.

He started laughing at her face. “Oh Swan, you should have seen your face, I had never seen a woman so shocked at the idea of a kiss. But fine, give me a kiss on the cheek and I’ll let you go, I’ll accept that as you apology for the beanstalk.”

_‘Bloody pirates, this one definitely think he is Sparrow, actually maybe he is the one Sparrow is based on. HA, I wouldn’t actually be surprised_ ’ Emma thought to herself.

She huffed and watched him closely as she answered: “Fine.” Oh boy, he looked like a kid who had gotten the perfect Christmas gift, he was almost dancing of happiness.

Emma took a step forward and leaned towards him but she was slightly smaller so she had to stand on tiptoe but she had no anchor, she almost fell on him. She put her right hand on his shoulder and her other moved on its own to lay on his forearm, which was well muscled she could not help but notice. He turned his face so his cheek was towards her, she closed the distance quickly but when her lips were about to connect with his cheek, he turned his face so that she ended up kissing him right on the lips. She was frozen by the surprise, she could not move and he used that moment to press his lips against hers, once twice and then she could finally move again.

She pushed him away from her and started yelling obscenities at him but he was running away to the dock and jumped towards the water, except that he just disappeared into his ship and he was gone, leaving her in the middle of the docks past midnight with a blush creeping over her face and the memory of a salty kiss that took her breath away.


End file.
